recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Kolache
Description Czechoslovakian dessert that has become popular as a traditional Texas festival treat. Can also be made as a savory dish. A cabbage filling is also given here as an example of a savory alternative. * Note: Allow extra time for rehydrating if using the dry prune filling. Ingredients Dough * 3 packages dry yeast * ½ cup water * 1 teaspoon sugar * 1 cup butter * ¾ cup sugar * 3 egg yolks * 2¾ cups milk (scald and cool to lukewarm) * 7¼ cups flour (more or less) * 3 teaspoons salt Posypka topping * 1 cup sugar * ½ cup flour * ½ teaspoon cinnamon * 2 tablespoons melted butter Poppyseed filling * 1½ cups poppy seeds * 1 cup sugar * 2 cups milk * 2 tablespoons butter * 1 tablespoon flour Cabbage filling * 3 cups grated cabbage * ⅛ teaspoon black pepper * 1 ounce butter * ½ cup sugar (or more) * ⅓ teaspoon salt * 1 teaspoon flour Prune filling * 12 ounces dried pitted prunes * ½ teaspoon cinnamon * ½ cup sugar * ½ teaspoon grated lemon, rind of or orange rind Apricot filling * 1 (10 ounces) package dried apricots * 1½ cups sugar, more to taste Cottage cheese filling * 1 pint dry curd cottage cheese * 1 (8 ounces) package cream cheese * 1 pinch salt * 1 egg yolk * ½ cup sugar * 1 grated lemon, zest of * ½ teaspoon lemon juice Cream cheese filling * 16 ounces cream cheese * 2 egg yolks * ½ cup sugar * 1 grated lemon, rind of * 1 teaspoon vanilla Directions # Prepare fillings and topping desired and set aside until ready to use. Posypka topping # Mix all ingredients together until mixture resembles coarse meal. Poppyseed filling # Combine poppyseeds, sugar and milk, and cook over medium heat until mixture begins to thicken. # Add butter, then flour which has been dissolved in a little bit of water. # Cook, stirring constantly until poppyseed is done, at least 30 minutes. # Allow to cool before use. # Leftover filling can be frozen. Cabbage filling # Fry the cabbage in the butter until soft. # Add the salt, black pepper, sugar and flour, and fry until golden brown, being careful not to burn. Prune filling # Place the prunes in a bowl and cover them completely with boiling water. # Let them sit overnight (or at least 6 hours) to rehydrate. # Drain the liquid off and mash prunes thoroughly with a fork or run them through a food processor. # Add the cinnamon, sugar, and lemon zest. # Mix thoroughly. # Fills 24 kolaches. Apricot filling # Cook a 10 ounce package of dried apricots slowly in enough water to cover until fruit is soft and water is cooked out. # Do not cover or fruit turns dark. # Add 1½ cups sugar or more to taste and mash with a potato masher until well blended. # Filling for about 2 dozen kolaches. Cottage cheese filling # Mix all ingredients together until blended. # If cheese is too moist, add very finely rolled crackers, about 10 or 12 to absorb liquid. # If using country-style cottage cheese, cream cheese can be omitted or used for added flavor, according to taste. # If using cottage cheese as a filling, be sure to enclose cheese in the dough. # Spread dough balls out, place cheese in the middle and pinch all sides together to seal completely. # Place sealed side down on the greased pan and butter the pastry. # Let rise until light, sprinkle with topping and bake. Cream cheese filling # For cream cheese filling soften the cream cheese. # Beat remaining ingredients together with cream cheese in a medium-sized bowl. # Filling for about 2 dozen kolaches. Dough and Assembly # Dissolve yeast in the ½ cup warm water in a tall glass, sprinkle with 1 teaspoon sugar and set aside to proof. # In a large bowl, cream sugar and butter, add egg yolks and salt and mix well. # Add the dissolved yeast, 1 cup of the flour and mix slowly with an electric mixer. # Add the milk and continue adding as much of the remaining flour as you can mix in with a wooden spoon. # Knead in enough of the remaining flour to make a moderately soft dough. # Continue kneading until smooth and elastic, about 5 minutes. # Place dough in a greased bowl, turn once to grease surface. # Cover and let rise until doubled in bulk, about 1 to 1½ hours. # Punch dough down and turn out onto lightly floured surface. # Pinch off egg size portions and roll into a ball using the palm of your hands in circular motion. # Place about 1 inch apart on greased pans. # Brush kolaches with melted butter, cover with a cloth and let rise until light, about 1 hour. # Use your fingers to make an indentation in each ball and fill each opening with about 1 tablespoon of filling. # Sprinkle with posypka topping (optional) and let rise again for 20 minutes. # Bake in a preheated 425°F oven for about 10–15 minutes. # Brush kolaches with melted butter as they come out of the oven. Category:Czech Desserts Category:Czech Snacks Category:Dumpling Recipes Category:Apricot Recipes Category:Dried apricot Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Cottage cheese Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Poppy seed Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Prune Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Apricot Desserts Category:Recipes that need photos